


【擎蜂/虐拆】灵体陪伴

by LiziB



Category: opb - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiziB/pseuds/LiziB
Summary: 本群活动文～





	【擎蜂/虐拆】灵体陪伴

他……真的走了，甚至没来得及告别。他的身体被运回来时，连门翼都是残缺不齐的。攥着那双小巧但是残缺的手，擎天柱觉得从大黄蜂的身体开始，全世界都变成了灰白色。灰色的钢筋丛林，灰色的星球……  
所有人都是静静地看着，擎天柱的表现在他们的意料之内。“好好安葬他。”擎天柱说出这几个字时，声音都有些颤抖。

晨光照在擎天柱的光镜上，而那深邃如海的光镜甚至没有自动调小光圈。定定的盯着天花板，躺在床上，擎天柱就这么躺着几天了。几天了呢？好像是……七天了吧。七天了呢，大黄蜂，你怎么还不回来？

有什么东西消散了。这是大黄蜂最后一个对于自己的印象，他无知无觉地漂泊，什么也接受不到，什么也感知不到，低头也无法看到自己的身躯，他就这样浑浑噩噩了不知多久，直到视野里突然出现的光点。先是一个点，后如无数繁星般扩大——自己在被吸引着往前走，大黄蜂惊觉——火种，都是火种，成千上万的火种跳动着，燃烧着，围着中间最大的光源缓缓旋转，围绕。大黄蜂刷新了一下光学镜，他看到一个模糊的人影，钛师傅？巨大的失落感和绝望终于开始一遍遍敲击大黄蜂的感情模块，他已经知道这是哪里了。光源中突然向自己伸出一只手。  
这时候突然大黄蜂原有的身体组件都不重要了，明明感知系统应该尽数关闭，但感觉自己依然不受控制地伸出了手——一道意识的桥梁搭建起来，自己好似泡在温油之中，渐渐回到那个不曾经历但无比熟悉的环抱。大黄蜂咬牙，准备接受最终迎来的结局时一切却又如潮水一般褪去。“你还有留念。”一个苍老的声音传达到大黄蜂的火种上。“我……”明明发生器已经无关紧要了，大黄蜂自嘲，重新鼓起勇气，“我还不想回归火种源，我还有一个我要用一生去回报的赛博坦人。”一切似乎都凝滞了一瞬。“违背万物常理，终将受到普神的惩罚，若是你这么决定，你就无法再回归火种源，火种消散后再也无法重生。”  
“一生，为一人，足矣。”

如果再来一次，我会不顾一切表达对他的爱吗？擎天柱扪心自问，却异常迅速地给出了答案。会……  
我不仅是他的领袖，我还是这个星球的领袖……强鼓励自己振作起来，擎天柱还是决定下了床。打开门，看见了……那个亮黄色身影，双手背在身后看着擎天柱，那双熟悉的小狗眼正闪烁着好奇又胆怯的光。“bumblebee……”想要伸出手，但害怕自己扑散着仅存的幻象。叹了口气，想从大黄蜂身边绕开，却被他从身后抱住。“optimus，我回来了。”软糯的少年音从身后传来。“真的……是你。”双手握住那双环着自己的手臂，指尖传来真实的触感，擎天柱不知该说什么，紧紧抱住他，生怕他再次消失。  
“bumblebee，我爱你。”将头深埋在大黄蜂的颈间，感受着熟悉的气味，熟悉的温度。他甚至没有发现这具躯体之下，火种早已不再跳动，更不可能发现，每一秒的他，都比上一秒更加缥缈。  
“optimus，我也爱你。”大型机半弯着腰环抱一个小型机，这样的场面罕见却特别的温馨。  
将自己的副官放在床上，紧紧盯着他羞涩却灵动的光镜。指尖抚过每一条线路，勾过每一片护甲。清新淡雅的清甜蜂蜜味填满了自己全身的每个零件。“bumblebee，可以吗？”“当然，optimus，我的爱。”手指滑下bumblebee纤细精壮的后腰，微微按压着大腿内侧柔软的原生质，抚过挡板周围敏感的线路，滑进打开的挡板内。  
炽热湿润的接口难耐的缠上深入的手指，掠过的每一个节点都能让大黄蜂一阵颤抖。一个巨物抵在了自己的接口上，大黄蜂自然知道那是什么。环上擎天柱的脖颈，主动迎合上去。巨物一寸寸开辟着他的身体，挤开所有的隐藏节点，粗砺的管身剐蹭着柔软的内壁。接口紧箍住巨大的输出管，吃力的渴求更多。  
没有调情的甜言蜜语，没有承受不了的哭喊求饶。他们的对接如此的安静。无论擎天柱如何粗暴的在自己的体内肆虐，如何粗暴的顶开次级油箱口，在敏感的内部抽动，大黄蜂都一声不吭，他不想让擎天柱有所收敛，他喜欢这样果决的领袖。嘴角蓄着淡淡的微笑，即使气体的置换都被撞击的无法流畅进行，即使真的承受不了而感到一些疼痛。大黄蜂都只是依偎在擎天柱的怀里，感受着火红的胸甲下有力跳动着的火种。  
被擎天柱抬起下巴看着他，低头吻上了大黄蜂的唇瓣，换气扇隆隆作响，湿滑的舌尖在自己的口腔中肆虐，不必为了一份责任，永远的强迫自己去做另一个人，他是擎天柱，更是奥利安。现在，他是被情欲所支配的奥利安。  
擎天柱半眯起眼，下身的撞击越发迅速，大黄蜂知道他要释放了。滚烫的液体注满了自己的身体，温热的感觉流遍四肢百骸。冰冷的躯体感受到了些许生命的温暖。“谢谢你，bumblebee……”  
本来，霸天虎离战争胜利只差一场战争，那场战争中他们本来都谋划好如何杀死擎天柱，而他们做梦也想不到，擎天柱在关键时刻避开了那致命的身后的子弹。他怎么做到的？视角盲区射来的子弹都能如此精细的躲过？  
然而，接下来一次次的暗杀失败，彻底推翻了霸天虎对于这个计划的认可。接连的几十次失败，都是擎天柱在最后关头躲开了致命一击，不仅如此，擎天柱每次的计划都几乎是将计就计，按着他们的计划应对。本已该宣布结束的战争，开始了史诗性的反转……  
站在窗边，看着初升的主序星投下温暖的光芒，擎天柱感受着面甲传来的微微暖意，回头看看熟睡的大黄蜂，微微一笑。“战争马上就会结束了，大黄蜂，多亏了你，帮我多少次死里逃生……等这次战争结束 ，我们一起去其他星球，安静的生活。”像是对大黄蜂说，更像是对自己的低语。  
不知何时，大黄蜂已经醒来，从后面抱上擎天柱的腰。“optimus……我得走了。”“去哪？什么时候回来？”习惯性的问了这两个问题，擎天柱以为大黄蜂至多只是出去哪里玩去。“去……一个很远的地方，永远回不来了。”大黄蜂空灵的声音里开始出现杂音。“你什么意思？”“我……真的得走了。”感受到仅存的几星火种缓缓消散，大黄蜂摇了摇头“我早已死去，陪伴着你的，只不过是灵魂罢，现在，本源枯竭，我……要去了。”“不……”像是意识到了什么，擎天柱死死抱住大黄蜂，生怕他下一秒就从自己怀里消失。“不准为我伤心。”机体开始分崩离析，化为闪烁的光点，从擎天柱每一寸装甲上划过，缓缓消散。“从再会开始，就注定分离吗……”看着眼前跃动的光点，擎天柱喃喃着。

又是一天，主序星照常升起，擎天柱准时起来。“他说过，每天只准伤心一个小时。作为擎天柱，这个星球需要我来建设，作为奥利安……他需要我记着他。”

“从相遇开始，就注定离别。  
即使这样的代价，你也愿意承受吗？”  
“不相遇，何谈离别。何况，我们需要彼此。此时，一切代价又如何？愿付出一切，万事不得轮回，只求能再看一眼他的眼眸。”

 

——END


End file.
